Diaries of a Seer
by Kurogane7
Summary: A diary detailing an Eldar's training as a Warlock under the watch of the Seer Council, and starts gaining relationships on his way to becoming a Farseer. My first story here, and the first one to be written in the style of a diary. Reviews would be nice. DISCONTINUED
1. Day 1

Diaries of a Seer

Christian Lee

Day 1

Dear Diary,

Today is the first day I've ever written, as well as the first time I've ever set foot in the training grounds. Truth be told, I never thought that when I was conscripted into the armed forces that I would begin training as a Warlock…I've always thought that I would be among the Guardian Defender Squads or at least take training in the Guardian Storm Squads like my father, and his father before him…we are a loyal family to the teachings of the Eldar gods, especially the Phoenix King Asuryan himself, and we put down anyone who would follow the way of Slaanesh.

Although I do feel a bit of apprehension…the Seer Council has sent several Farseers to oversee our training, one in particular is Farseer Lira. I've heard stories about her, like she was a survivor on Craftworld Iyanden when the Tyranids attacked, and that she aided in the battle of Kaurava against the Necrons. Why they've sent her here, I don't know, but to send such a well-decorated veteran such as herself here on Craftworld Ulthwe, and one from Iyanden no doubt, they must probably want high-quality Farseers to be coming out of this academy.

Something tells me that the training will be long, and taxing, but since I am an Eldar being given this opportunity, I may as well give it my best. After all, we are a dying race and thus we might as well go out fighting shouldn't we?


	2. Day 2

Day 2

Dear Diary,

I have just received orientation today about training…I was right in my assumptions about it being excruciatingly difficult. This morning, I just watched as a Farseer walked in our barracks with a pair of Warlock bodyguards and a Bonesinger surrounding her and gave us a speech about our duties as psykers in the Seer Council; that it is our job as Warlocks to serve as commanders and elite troopers on the battlefield answerable only to the Autarchs and the Farseers. Only the best of us are given the honor of being among a Farseer's retinue, and even fewer graduate from being a Warlock to becoming a Farseer lest their ambitions take them to a seat on the Seer Council. One fool had dared to whisper to a colleague next to him, Nic'ya I think his name was—the Farseer must have heard that, because he was doubling over in pain as he was clutching his head.

"Might I ask what it was that you said?" she asked, holding her fingers to the forehead of her Ghosthelm, gripping tightly onto her Singing Spear as she turned to his direction. "Nothing, sir!" screamed Nic'ya, trashing around in agony, still clutching his head, "Just something foolish that you need not concern yourself over, sir!" Once she released her fingers from her helmet, and relaxed her grip on her spear, she said the words that we would all remember from this day forward, "Any sexist whispering of this sort from any of you, and you will not see the end of it. I will not tolerate sexism or sexual harassment for that matter, and one word of it, and you may not be as fortunate as Nic'ya here. Now carry on!" Once she said that, she and her retinue of warlocks left the barracks.

I may not have heard what he said, but I'm sure that Nic'ya must be a chauvinist parasite if he made that comment—I heard him last night, when him and his friend were discussing about women in the military as we were setting up our quarters, and they reached a disagreement as to whether or not they should be allowed to fight in conflicts such as Lorn V.

In any case, after the Farseer used the power I could identify as Mind War on Nic'ya, I became nervous—would I be able to meet the expectations of this woman? Will I even survive training in this place? By Eldrad, this will not be an easy training at all.


	3. Day 10

Day 10

Dear Diary,

I apologize for not writing inside you for the past eight days, but I've been rather busy in that time and so I'd might as well catch up to you while I still have a break. We've been given a lesson on manipulating the plastic material we all know as wraithbone for a while now. The lessons have been difficult as it is not easy to play the flute that is required, especially with Farseer Lira overseeing our training in this area. Apparently, the growth of wraithbone reacts to psychic energies played in the notes, and how the notes are played will affect how the wraithbone grows. When the flute is played in the absence of any available wraithbone, the ambient warp energy is solidified at the seer's command, creating a sphere of wraithbone to sprout from the ground until it becomes a fin, or structure depending on how much concentration is placed on the form of the object and the way the notes are played. If the notes are played very angrily and aggressively, then the wraithbone will grow faster, but it also becomes spikier prompting somebody to come and cut off the spikes for use as shuriken, tangs for close-combat weapons, and even chainsword chains. Slower and smoother playing will of course make the shape of the wraithbone smoother and more streamlined.

Anyway, back to our assignment, the one that took me eight days to complete, we were to grow our own witchblades from scratch. As I've seen in the first day of the training, making witchblades is rather difficult—I have to first summon up the wraithbone, then I have to form it into the shape of a sword. It's really hard to do since I have to both focus on the shape of the sword and on forming the energy of the warp into wraithbone. It wasn't until the third day on my break from training that I saw something interesting on my way to the barracks—I saw Farseer Lira taking off her ghosthelm for the first time revealing auburn hair and sapphire eyes, and then her wraithbone rune armor in her quarters. Her skin was pale with a bright bluish tint to it; her form under her robes and shroud was slender and covered with scars from previous battles that seemed to enhance her beauty. Being from the middle class, I know that the average Eldar especially from the exodite worlds would have a tanner complexion similar to that of a human, but those of the upper class would probably be like her…paler skin is one of the things that the psykers among our race are known for—it means that they are beginning to crystallize. As I watch her go into her showers, I see her looking at her hands—they are a glittering pastel blue color from exposure to warp energies. She must be getting close to being fully crystallized in another ten or hundred years. A shame such a beauty as her would end up in the Dome of Crystal Seers, where all the crystallized remains of Farseers and Warlocks stand around in a garden as if it were a dinner party of statues without any known successors or offspring for that matter.

Before I could leave the area, I was frozen in place when something odd had happened—once I had taken that one step to leave, I had a vision: I saw Farseer Lira locked in combat with a human…from the silvery and heavy-looking Terminator armor, I could tell that this was a member of the Gray Knights of the Imperial Inquisition, and judging by the golden designs of his armor, I would deduce that this human is one of the Inquisitors I've heard about fighting with a sword in opposition with Farseer Lira's Singing Spear. In one final blow, Farseer Lira was struck down with a single slash of the Inquisitor's broadsword as it cleaved through the shaft of her spear, and to finish off the job, the Inquisitor took out his bolt pistol, and put a bullet through the Farseer's forehead while I ran to her trying to save her. As soon as I was snapped back into reality, I immediately ran to the barracks. I couldn't sleep that night as I was disturbed by that vision. The next morning, I was having trouble enough playing the flute—originally I had been improving quickly on the flute-playing, but after last night's vision I became too nervous to play. The unthinkable happened when Farseer Lira appeared right next to me and beckoning me to her quarters.

"Tyr'an, your flute-playing skills have declined since the third day of our training in this area," she said, with her hand on my throat, "was it because you were thinking of getting your free show again?" "No Farseer," I said, with trouble speaking, "what I saw on my way to the barracks was on accident. I wouldn't even dream of pushing my luck like that again nor would I deliberately do so."

"Then what is the problem?"

"It was something that I saw after I tried to leave."

"And what did you see?"

"I saw your end at the hands of a human wielding a sword—he appeared to be a member of the Gray Knights, and he sliced through your spear before killing you with a shot to the head with his pistol as I tried to rescue you."

As she let me go, she had the look of shock in her eyes that turned into cold blue sapphires. "This can't be. Those treacherous humans! Tyr'an, don't say a word of this on your way out. And if I see that you are not doing your assignment well because of this, I will make sure that you suffer the same fate as your friend Nic'ya." As I turn to leave I stop for a moment as she says, "Play something you know that is beautiful—something that inspires you."

In the next three days after that, I found the song that inspired me…a song that I knew. As I converted the energies of the warp into wraithbone, I played the song that had inspired me: it was the "Symphony of Isha", a beautiful song detailing the pain and the sadness that the goddess Isha had gone through for the sake of her beloved Eldar at the hands of Kaela Mensha Khaine. As I focused on the story behind the song, I finally had the main blade of my witchblade—it had a silver blade with a reddish tint to it mixed in equally with the gray. I wasted no time in fitting my greatsword with a wraithbone tang, a pair of spirit stones, and wired up the sword the day after. I couldn't help but feel that someone was watching me in the training hall, and as I turned my head, I found nobody. I should thank Farseer Lira for the pointer!


	4. Day 11

Day 11

Dear Diary,

Today began the training for all Warlocks in the regular art of combat. Because we are going to be commanders of our own squadrons, we are expected to be at least well-versed in the use of a Shuriken Weapon, and are to be trained in the use of the Witchblade and Singing Spear in addition to our studies in psyker powers. As I sat in the orientation room, I heard a call on the auditorium for me…from Farseer Lira. I wondered what she wanted from me as I walked towards her quarters—in any case, I found it as my opportunity to properly thank her for her pointers.

As I stepped in front of her door, I was halted by her bodyguards, and they requested to leave my Witchblade with them. I acquiesced, and they allowed me in, with Farseer Lira sitting at her desk with a bowl on top of it next to a bag of Spirit Stones with a rune inscribed on each one. In front of her sat another Warlock—I believe her name was Anya. She was a member of the upper-middle class, and I could tell, because she was a bit more fit than Farseer Lira, and had a slightly tanner hue to her skin as opposed to Lira being a member of the aristocracy through and through looking more dainty and with paler skin.

"Tyr'an, Anya, I'm sure you two have met before," said Lira, "in any case, I have wanted to meet the two of you in private. You have both claimed to see something in my future, and that is something I wish to test for myself. Anya, you've claimed to have foreseen an attack by the forces of Chaos on this very craftworld. Tyr'an here had seen my demise at the hands of an Imperial Inquisitor in golden Terminator armor. I want to take you both under my wing, as you both have the potential to become Farseers. You will both report directly to me from tomorrow morning forward. You are both dismissed."

I could not believe it…Farseer? Not even I could understand the potential upon hearing it. And Anya will be the second Warlock to be under the tutelage of Farseer Lira—one rumor I've heard about her family is that they are not allowed to take in students unless they are going to be placed in the "Dome of Crystal Seers". Even as I thought back to that rumor, I began to wonder; are we prepared to lose another Farseer like we have with Farseer Ulthran?


End file.
